Talk:Bonestrewn Crest (Skyrim)
The backwards flying glitch is actually a little humorous, but it is very annoying. Is there a work-around on the Xbox360? 15:59, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Already beaten the dragon glitch I'd already beaten the dragon when I got the quest. I went back and waited in 1 hour incriments to see if it would come back and it hasn't. Will I not be able to complete this quest now? Dragon type? I was on my way to this location when I was attacked by an Ancient Dragon (my first!), I beat it and proceeded onward but when I reached the Crest there was no dragon in wait, I was able to take the Word Wall's knowledge and go. Was that dragon it's keeper? Or is it a random thing. I read prior to this that I should've expected a Frost Dragon. I haven't initiated any bounty for it yet btw. I was just in the neighbourhood and decided to stop by. (I've got a fair few Dragon Souls. About 5 in storage) 03:51, November 4, 2012 (UTC) No Dragon Soul (On PC) I've been seeing an issue with the dragon at this location. I got the bounty mission for it, went there and killed the frost dragon, absorbed its soul, turned in the quest, with no incident. I've now gone through the area and killed the dragon respawn three more times (whether intentionally looking for it or it attacked when I was in the area on other business) and none of the respawns give me a dragon soul. I've not encountered this problem with any other dragon in any other location, so there may be a bug specific to the location or the dragon in this location, though I have no proof of such. I can confirm this too. I tried killing it once next to Darkwater Crossing (while some guards where fighting it too), once near the Fort Amol. I tried with and without the unofficial patch, still no soul. Must be because we're killing the same dragon. However I'm not sure it is a bug. Maybe it was intended. Maybe this dragon just gets resurrected by some...thing (no spoilers). It's good for farming its bones and scales though. :) Parochy (talk) 23:22, December 28, 2013 (UTC) This has been reported several times on the main bugs page (see Bugs (Skyrim)#Unsorted). It is not specific to this location.Cubears (talk) 21:38, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Are you sure it's a bug? I looked up the issue on the official support/knowledgeable here http://support.bethsoft.com/?i=167 and that seems to imply it's intentional. 11:40, February 21, 2014 (UTC) That's a good find. Looks like it is intentional. Looks like it's time to remove a bug report.Cubears (talk) 06:33, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Invisible Dragon Faced the aggressive extra dragon (the one with no soul) and it was invisible. I killed it by soaking the breath attacks while shooting arrows at the source. Any ideas on why this may happen? 08:29, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Bonestrewn Crest Quest Glitch. Dragon won't die! I have already completed the quest, yet I can't delete it. What's going on? This is my 2nd time playing Skyrim as a different character now. I played the other character to the last drop (sonce Jan 2011 and started this one a few months ago. I stumbled upon Bonestrewn Crest recently and killed the dragon and got a word form the word wall. Then suddenly Jorlieff in Windhelm tells me to kill a Dragon up there. So I go there but now...I'm slaying this Dragon, he's all bones with a speck of red life left yet...he won't die, no matter what weapons I use, no matter if I run away restore myself to life and he's ALL bones and burning away, his speck of red-life remains and he fights me until I die, over and over again. WTH?? 01:07, March 7, 2015 (UTC)Dragonborn Gurl 01:07, March 7, 2015 (UTC)